Angels in Danger
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Joey and Tristan have abusive parents and Seto has a secret. When Joey has powers within him that he doesn't know about and someone is willing to buy him from his father another has the same problem. What will the gang do to save their friends? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is a YU-GI-OH story; is slightly inspired by another story. This story has Yaoi, Threesomes, maybe a little Yuri, Drama, Angst, Abuse, Vampires, Angels, Supernatural Activities, maybe a few demons, OOC, OC's, set after Battle City, and more warnings might come.  
  
Summary: Joey and Tristan have abusive parents; they both don't want any of their friends to know. Seto is also hiding a secret; that only Mokuba knows, or so he thinks. A few new threats are given to the YU-GI-OH gang and everyone has to work together to stop it. But what happens when Joey finds out something that was hidden from what seems his him his whole entire life; but not only puts his, but everyone he loves in danger. Also, who else in the group has powers that are unknown? Joey won't be alone for long!!!  
  
Parings: Eventual Seto/Tristan/Joey; other parings will be presented in later chapters.  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
"Joey, where are you!!!!" A drunken man yelled.  
  
Joey was asleep on his bed when he heard his father's raging yell. He rolled over so quickly; he nearly fell out of bed.  
  
'Oh no, what is it this time?!' He thought.  
  
He knew that if he stayed in his room hiding from his father, his father would find him and the punishment would be even more painful.  
  
Slowly he got out of bed and walked over to the door; his trembling hand reached the knob and slowly turned it; he opened it and slowly stepped out, then made his way to the staircase and walked down.  
  
Joey came down to see a very drunk, very pissed, Jonathan Wheeler. Jonathan was always an abusive person, towards his son Joey. When Jonathan wasn't at home with his son, he was a clean looking man, with neat blond hair and light brown eyes. But when Jonathan was with Joey, his neat hair was extremely messy and his eyes turned to a dark brown that scared Joey to no end.  
  
When Jonathan saw him; he picked up a vase and threw it at Joey.  
  
Joey ducked in time; the vase hit the wall and shattered.  
  
'Ohmanohmanohman...' Joey's mind yelled.  
  
He ran the rest of the way down stairs and dodged all of Jonathan's punches; except one that sent him flying to the floor.  
  
"Please dad, don't hurt me, please..." Joey pleaded.  
  
Jonathan pulled him up by his hair; then brought him up to eyes contact.  
  
"You worthless piece of trash..." He snarled. "You're nothing but a mutt..."  
  
Joey felt hot tears come to his eyes; he was never aloud to cry in front of his father.  
  
'Oh no...' He thought.  
  
"Weakling!!!" Jonathan yelled as he punched Joey.  
  
Joey fell to the floor when Jonathan let go of his hair.  
  
Joey now had a black eye and blood rushing down his jaw.  
  
"You're nothing but a piece of trash!!!" Jonathan spat. "You're the biggest mistake I had ever made!!!"  
  
Jonathan looked at his son for a moment; then sneered in disgust and walked away.  
  
"Worthless mutt..." He mumbled.  
  
'He will never know what he really is...' Jonathan thought. 'I don't know what power he holds; but he's nothing but trash, as far as I'm concerned, he's powerless.'  
  
When Jonathan was no longer in the living room; Joey stood up. Tears rushed down his face as he thought of the words his father said.  
  
'Worthless piece of trash...' A voice echoed in mind said. 'Worthless mutt...'  
  
Joey slowly made his was back to his bedroom.  
  
Once he got there, he locked the door and climbed back onto bed.  
  
"Maybe he's right; I am worthless..." Joey whispered before he drifted to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Tristan was sound asleep on the couch; until something hard hit him on his forehead. His eyes snapped opened and he rolled off the couch. When his vision came back, he looked at the drunken face of his mother. She was holding a broken bottle in her hand.  
  
"Get up!!!" She screamed as she threw the bottle on the floor.  
  
Tristan quickly got to his feet. He always had to obey his mother or he would have to face his father.  
  
Tristan's mother's name was Cleo; she has long brown hair that reaches down to her kidneys and a pair of red eyes. Tristan's father's name was Jason; he has short black hair and a pair of brown eyes. Both of them never really liked Tristan, but continued to raise him. Their marriage was going down the drain; but they continued to stay married. Tristan never knew why his parents hated him so much; but he had a feeling that he reminded them of something they didn't want to remember.  
  
"You do nothing but sleep all day!!!" Cleo yelled. "When are you going to die?!!!"  
  
Tristan flinched at his mother's words; he always tried to please her with he accomplishments did; but nothing ever worked, not even for his father; so he quit trying.  
  
Cleo slapped Tristan up side his face; Tristan said or did nothing, just stood there with his head down waiting for what ever she was going to do next.  
  
Just then they heard the door open and close signaling that Jason was home.  
  
'Oh god, please don't let him be drunk!!!' Tristan's mind yelled.  
  
Tristan looked up to see his father. He looked awful; from a far away distance Tristan could smell alcohol.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing home so early?" Cleo asked.  
  
Jason said nothing; he just eyed his son as he got closer.  
  
Tristan's head dropped again; he didn't know what his father was going to do.  
  
Jason stood in front of his son, just looking at him; then he raised his fist and punched him up side his face.  
  
Tristan fell to the floor holding his cheek, tasting blood flow in his mouth.  
  
"Worthless..." Jason mumbled as he walked upstairs.  
  
Cleo gave her son a swift kick to his stomach; then walked away with out a word.  
  
Tristan stood up and let his body fall onto the couch.  
  
'What have I done to have them hate me so much?!' Tristan thought.  
  
**********  
  
Seto typed wildly on his computer; he wanted to get all of his work done fast. He just wanted to lay down on his bed without a worry for his work.  
  
Mokuba came into his study.  
  
"Hey Seto, how are you doing?" Mokuba said.  
  
"I'm doing fine, and you?" Seto asked not taking his eyes off of the computer.  
  
"Fine. You know, if you keep working so hard; you're going to work yourself into another blood crave." Mokuba said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm almost done..." Seto said. "Just a few more minutes."  
  
Mokuba sighed and sat on the couch. He worried for his big brother a lot ever since he became a vampire. Seto would have painful stomach pains that he swore would kill him; then he'd go out with a hooded coat on and feast on animals and criminals. Seto would came back satisfied for months; but when he worked hard for long hours it would stress him and he would crave for more blood.  
  
"I'm done." Seto said.  
  
For a moment he looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Want to play a game or something?" He asked.  
  
Mokuba smiled and nodded happily.  
  
Seto logged onto the internet and looked for a two player game for him and Mokuba to play.  
  
**********  
  
Jonathan was asleep on the couch when there was a knock at the door.  
  
He got up and headed for the door cussing.  
  
When the door was opened; Jonathan saw seven men in black suits he had never seen.  
  
"Hello, are you the father of Joey Wheeler?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"We want to buy him." Another man said. He stepped up in front of the other six men; he seemed to be the boss.  
  
"I'm Joey's father..." Jonathan said.  
  
He opened the door all the way and let the men in.  
  
They all sat down and began their first meeting.  
  
"Why do you want to buy my son?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"He has powers that can be extremely helpful to us." The man said.  
  
"Oh really..." Jonathan said, then he realized he didn't know who these men were. "Who are you people?"  
  
"I'm Kenneth Yoshiro, and my two best men Zeta and Drake; the other men, they don't really matter." Kenneth said.  
  
Kenneth has short red hair and black eyes; Zeta and Drake were a set of twins. Zeta had short black hair that had a white streak going through it; Drake looked the same, except he had long hair that was kept in a ponytail.  
  
"If you buy him; will you take him away immediately?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"No, we have to make sure everything's clear before we take him away." Kenneth said.  
  
"How much are you willing to pay?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Kenneth reached into a pocket inside his jacket, pulled out a check, and handed it to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened when he saw all the zeros; then went back to normal size.  
  
"I spent my whole entire life with that worthless piece of trash; you think you can buy him with this?!" Jonathan said.  
  
Kenneth took the check back then gave Jonathan another. His eyes widened again, but he didn't accept.  
  
Kenneth took it back, then gave Jonathan another.  
  
"Last offer..." Kenneth said.  
  
Jonathan felt like fainting when he saw the last check.  
  
"Deal..." Jonathan said.  
  
Kenneth smiled deviously.  
  
**********  
  
Joey woke up with a feeling that he needed to get out of the house away from his father.  
  
He got up and filled a duffle bag with clothes and pocketed his card deck.  
  
"Where will I go?" He whispered as he walked over to his window.  
  
He opened it and looked outside; it was getting late and the sun was setting. He looked down and threw his bag down to the ground, it landed with a small 'thump'. Now Joey climbing out of the window and onto the roof, he walked over to the drainpipe, and then shimmied his way down. He jumped off of the drainpipe and ran far away from his house.  
  
A few minutes later, he stopped his running. He looked around and realized, he was in the middle of a neighborhood he hadn't visited in awhile.  
  
"Joey, Joey Wheeler, is that you?" A voice called.  
  
Joey turned around to see a middle aged woman headed towards him.  
  
She had long gray hair that went down to her waist and light blue eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Lovely, how are you?" Joey greeted.  
  
"Doing fine, and you?" She asked, just then she realized Joey's black eye and a dried blood line down his jaw.  
  
"Oh Joey, what happened to you? Is everything alright?" She asked.  
  
Joey looked at her for a moment unaware of what she was talking about; just then he remembered the wounds he received from his father.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine." Joey said.  
  
"Well, at least come to my house so I can clean you up and get some food into you; you look like you haven't been eating well." She said noticing how pale Joey looked.  
  
"Okay..." Joey said.  
  
He and Mrs. Lovely walked together to her house.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Will Joey be safe?  
  
Will Tristan be okay?  
  
How much did Kenneth give Jonathan?  
  
Will Seto get another blood craving?  
  
If you readers send in, I promise that you'll get the next chapter soon!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story; I hope that you'll continue to review future chapters!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
********** Chapter 2 **********  
  
Kenneth and Jonathan were still talking about Joey.  
  
"You know, that check will not be cleared unless I have Joey." Kenneth said.  
  
"Kenneth, you can trust me..." Jonathan said.  
  
"Please, call me Ken." Kenneth said.  
  
"Well Ken, I'll warn you, I hate the boy and I beat him, he'll be a bit banged up when you get him." Jonathan said.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that; let me see him." Ken said.  
  
Jonathan got up and signaled for Ken to follow him. Ken and his two main bodyguards followed.  
  
Jonathan stepped up to Joey's door and kicked it opened. He expected to see Joey sleeping in bed; but he busted into an empty room. He looked around franticly, flipping things over, and calling Joey's name.  
  
Kenneth stood at the door looking around the room and at Jonathan turning things over; from Jonathan's yelling he knew that Joey ran away.  
  
"I'll let you keep the check; but it will not be turned to cash until I have Joey." Ken said. "Let's go boys."  
  
Jonathan looked at Joey's window which was still opened; he walked over to it and slammed it shut.  
  
"I'll find you and I beat you so bad you'll never walk again!!!" He snarled as he exited to room.  
  
**********  
  
Tristan was in bed when he heard his parents arguing again.  
  
"I've got to get out of here!!!" Tristan whispered.  
  
He quickly but silently got out of bed and got his smallest suitcase. He silently rushed around the room and packed important things into his case and pocketed deck.  
  
He rushed over to his window and tossed his suitcase out; he quickly climbed out and ran to the drainpipe and shimmied his way down. When he reached the ground, he grabbed his suitcase and ran to the only person he knew would take him in.  
  
**********  
  
Seto and Mokuba were still playing their game when the doorbell rang.  
  
Seto looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eight.  
  
"Who would be coming here this late?" Mokuba asked as he noticed the time.  
  
"I don't know..." Seto said as he headed for the door.  
  
He quickly went down the stairs and reached the door. There's a small screen that can spy on who's at the door. Seto turn it on and was a little surprised at who he saw.  
  
"What in the world is Tristan doing here?" Seto asked himself as he opened the door.  
  
Tristan was relieved that Seto opened the door for him. Seto had been nice to the group lately and actually said that he accepted everyone as friends.  
  
"Hello Seto..." Tristan said. He was wondering how he was going to explain everything to Seto.  
  
"Hello, may I ask what you are doing here so late?" Seto asked.  
  
"I need a place to stay..." Tristan said, he was at a loss of words.  
  
Seto thought for a moment.  
  
'Maybe there is something up at home...' Seto thought.  
  
"Come on in." Seto said as he ushered Tristan in.  
  
Tristan stepped in at the same time Mokuba stormed down stairs.  
  
"Hey Tristan, what's up?!" Mokuba chirped.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, nothing much..." Tristan said.  
  
They all went into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Mokuba, you should go take a bath, tomorrow you have a club meeting remember?" Seto said.  
  
"Oh man, I forgot!!! See you later Tristan!" Mokuba said, and then he rushed up stairs to his room.  
  
When they heard a door slam, Tristan asked a question.  
  
"Mokuba's a part of a club?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's something he signed up in school for." Seto said. "Every week, they have at least three meetings."  
  
Tristan nodded in understanding.  
  
The two stayed quiet for a few moments until the question that was burning him ever since Tristan came, finally came out.  
  
"Tristan, why are you here?" Seto asked.  
  
Tristan thought of what he should say.  
  
'Should I tell him?' He thought. 'I should...' Tristan sighed.  
  
"My parents..." Tristan began. "They hate me for almost no reason. They beat me, they use me, they do all these hateful things and I receive no love. Anytime they argue, they have a fight and I get in the middle of it; they beat me up with their anger for each other. Tonight, I could hear them arguing and I wasn't going to stand for it anymore, so I ran away."  
  
After that, Seto didn't know what to say. He saw Tristan's parents before, but they didn't seem abusive, they looked like they loved Tristan; they treated him like their pride and joy, but he didn't know what happened when they were home.  
  
"Tristan, you can live here if you'd like; I'm not going to let your parents hurt you." Seto said. He got up and went to go sit by Tristan.  
  
"Thank you..." Tristan whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Seto brushed them away with his thumb and whispered words of comfort to him.  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. Lovely had taken care of Joey; she already knew what had happened to him. Joey didn't tell her, she just knew. Mrs. L always had a sense of things that were troubling people. She knew how much Joey could eat, so she sent him to a spare bedroom and went to go cook up some food.  
  
When Joey arrived into her house, her kitten had taken an immediate liking to him. It was a cute little five week old with black fur and orange. When Mrs. L sent him up to the bedroom, he took the kitten with him. Right now the cat had no name.  
  
"Joey, it's ready!!!" She called as she set the table.  
  
Joey walked down the stairs with the kitten on his shoulder.  
  
"Take a seat honey." She said.  
  
Joey walked over and pulled out a seat to sit down. Mrs. L came over to him with a big plate of food. It consisted of rice, fried chicken, lima beans, and carrots. Mrs. L had the same.  
  
"Now let's say grace." She said as she clasped her hands together; Joey did the same.  
  
After they said grace, they dug in.  
  
"Now Joey, you have to eat everything in order to have dessert." She said.  
  
Joey smirked at her.  
  
"Mrs. L, you know that won't be a problem." He said as he stuffed another spoon of rice in his mouth.  
  
Mrs. L snickered as she continued to eat.  
  
**********  
  
Cleo was storming up the stairs to her son's room; she needed something to help vent her anger out; so she was planning to beat Tristan.  
  
She opened to door expecting to see Tristan in bed; but was inside an empty room.  
  
"Where are you Tristan?!!!" She shrieked.  
  
Cleo looked around the room until her eyes landed on the window.  
  
"Damned boy, he ran away..." She hissed.  
  
She walked out of the room and went to go tell Jason.  
  
**********  
  
"How could that jackass let such an important being escape?!!" Kenneth yelled.  
  
Ken left Jonathan's house fuming.  
  
"Boss, calm down." Zeta said. "You're going to stress yourself out."  
  
"Shut up..." Ken said.  
  
Ken wanted Joey because he had powers that could help him rule the world. The only problems were that he didn't know how powerful Joey was; and if he was even full human. Ken sensed Joey's powers one day while he was in his limo; just looking at Joey, he could tell that the boy was very powerful. There were a few things about himself that he kept a secret, one of them was that he was a demon. He collected powerful beings at any costs and didn't care for anyone's life but his. But Joey's life, he wanted to protect, Joey was beautiful and would make the perfect partner; but he feared his friends, he saw how powerful they were, and he sees that they would do just about anything to protect him.  
  
There was also another problem; Joey didn't know of his own powers. Jonathan knew because he saw Joey use them a few times when he was little, in order to protect his little sister. But when Joey got separated from Serenity, he slowly began to forget about his powers until the day he couldn't remember one thing about them. As far as Jonathan was concerned he said that Joey no longer had his powers; but Ken didn't believe him, he could sense that Joey still had his powers; it was only a matter of time before he regained them.  
  
"You boys go home..." Ken mumbled. "I'll be fine here..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Drake asked.  
  
Ken nodded and the two left their boss to be alone.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi had just hung up after calling Joey five times by his home phone.  
  
'I better try his cell then.' Yugi thought.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number. After three rings someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey quickly swallowed the cake he was eating.  
  
"Hey Yug, how are you doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Fine, are you home?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Joey said. He was beginning to get a little nervous; he didn't know what questions Yugi was going to ask.  
  
"Then where are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm staying at a friend's house for a few nights." Joey said.  
  
"Oh..." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi!!! It's almost time for that movie you were talking about!!!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"Joey I have to go; see you later." Yugi said then he hung up.  
  
Joey hung up a few seconds later.  
  
"Joey, do you want to watch some TV?" Mrs. L asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Joey said.  
  
He and Mrs. L went into the living room; a few minutes he fell asleep with the kitten in his arms.  
  
Mrs. L went to go get a blanket and draped it over Joey.  
  
'I have to speak to Joey about his dad; he should stay away from him.' She thought.  
  
Then a sense came over her.  
  
"Oh my god, he can't be a... it can't be possible..." She whispered as she looked down at Joey. "If he is, I must protect him..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Will Tristan be safe from his parents?  
  
Will Joey be safe from his father and Kenneth?  
  
What was Mrs. L talking about?  
  
To find out; send me reviews and I'll give you the answers!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!!! Oh god, this is going to be a wonderful week!!! Spring break! One whole entire week of no school!!! This will give me lots of time to work on my stories.  
  
Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!!!  
  
New chapter's here, please R&R!!!  
  
********** Chapter 3 **********  
  
Tristan woke up the next morning with sunlight blinding him.  
  
"Seto?!!! Why did you do that?!!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Seto snuck into the room he had given Tristan and pulled the window covers wide open.  
  
"Well, it's noon and it's time for you to wake up." Seto said.  
  
Once Tristan's eyes adjusted to the light, he glared at Seto.  
  
"I always sleep in late when it's summer break..." Tristan said.  
  
"You did that at your house, not at mine." Seto said.  
  
"What should I do today?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, I and Mokuba are going swimming today; you can join if you want." Seto said. "Here's a map of the house, you should keep it with you at all times." He handed Tristan the map.  
  
"Thanks... I know it's past breakfast time, so what do we have for lunch?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We eat McDonalds today." Seto said as he headed for the door. "See you later."  
  
"Seto wait!" Tristan called; Seto turned around. "I want to go swimming, but I didn't bring a bathing suit."  
  
"Don't worry; you can borrow one of mine." Seto said.  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"Seto, the food is here!!!" Mokuba called.  
  
"Let's go down before Mokuba eats all of the fries." Seto said.  
  
Tristan got up and the both of them went down stairs.  
  
*********  
  
Joey and Mrs. L were now eating pizza. Joey loved Mrs. L's pizza; he said it was better than takeout.  
  
All morning, Mrs. L was thinking about asking Joey about his father; she already knew the problem, she just want to speak to Joey about it.  
  
"Joey, why were you here in town yesterday?" Mrs. L asked.  
  
Joey's eyes widened; what could he say?  
  
"Um... I was just walking around and wondered here." Joey said.  
  
"Joey, I know you lying..." Mrs. L said as she took another bite of her pizza.  
  
"How?" Joey asked.  
  
"I have a sense of things that bother people I love..." Mrs. L said. "You remind me of my son and I love you for that."  
  
"Do I really?" Joey asked  
  
Mrs. L nodded.  
  
Mrs. L's son Harry was like a town hero. He spent time helping making the town better; as a teacher, he was fulfilling his dreams of educating children in his hometown; he was also a town watch patrol officer. Sadly, being that made him lose his life. One day while he was watching over the children play at the park, a gang shootout occurred. Almost everyone ran; except for two children who were too afraid to move and didn't know what was going on. Harry ran for them and got to them on time. Bullets flew their direction; Harry got shot thirteen times; he died of blood loss; the children lived. The children today are known as Joey and Serenity Wheeler.  
  
In the town square, there is a special memorial for him. It bares a picture of him before his death; and there is an inscription on it. It said: 'Forever an angel; through life and through death.' The head stone on his grave has the same inscription.  
  
The thing that made Joey reminds Mrs. L of her son were their personalities. They were practically the same. As a child, Joey looked up to Harry and wanted to be just like him; but after Harry's death, Joey no longer had anyone to look up to. Another thing is that Joey looked exactly like Harry, it looked like they were related, but they weren't. Today, Joey looks exactly like Harry when he was a teenager, except Harry wasn't so pale and skinny, and he had sky blue eyes.  
  
Mrs. L will forever carry the memories of her son, she'll always love him, and even after the day she dies.  
  
"Let's not let that get us down Joey." Mrs. L said. "Harry would want all of us to be happy."  
  
"Yeah, he would." Joey agreed.  
  
Just then his cell rang.  
  
Joey answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Joey said.  
  
"Hey Joey..." A voice said.  
  
"Hey Tea, how are you doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine." She said. "Joey, I went over to your house today and when I got there, your dad said you ran away."  
  
Joey paled.  
  
"Tea, stay away from that man." Joey said in a serious tone.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong?" Tea asked noticing the change in Joey's tone.  
  
"I'll explain later..." Joey said. "I have to go..."  
  
"Well, will you be at Yugi's today?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will..." Joey said.  
  
"Alright, see you there." Tea said then she hung up.  
  
So did Joey.  
  
"You're going out today?" Mrs. L asked.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Okay, well make sure you stay away from your father, alright?" Mrs. L said.  
  
"Okay..." Joey said as he got up, he went up stairs to his room to change his clothes.  
  
Mrs. L watched as he went.  
  
"Your powers will show soon Joey; then you'll see that there are more reasons why you have to stay away from your father." Mrs. L whispered to herself.  
  
**********  
  
Tea had just finished telling where Joey was and explaining his strange behavior to the group.  
  
"I can't believe Joey lied to me..." Yugi said as tears welled in his eyes.  
  
"I think he was trying to protect you." Yami said. "I think Joey's father abuses him."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tea and Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, I think I'm the only one who noticed Joey's wounds under his shirt." Yami said. "One day when he thought he was alone; he took off his shirt; I walked into the room, not knowing he was in there. As I left, I had taken a double-look at what I saw; Joey was black and blue all over. He also had some cuts that looked deep and some looked infected."  
  
Yugi and Tea didn't know what to say.  
  
"Poor Joey..." A voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Grandpa.  
  
"His father might be coming here expecting to find out where he is soon..." Grandpa said. "We can't let him find out."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
**********  
  
Tristan was looking at his reflection in the mirror in his room.  
  
He was wearing one of Seto's swimming pants; and he was looking at his stomach and torso. He had so many cuts and bruises; Seto already knew about the abuse he got; but, what could he say to Mokuba?  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Tristan called.  
  
"It's Seto..." The voice said.  
  
"Come in..." Tristan called.  
  
He didn't turn around when he heard the door open and close; he knew well enough from looking in the mirror that Seto was looking at his wounds.  
  
When Seto entered the room and saw Tristan, he didn't know what to say. He was shocked. He thought he had it bad when his stepfather was alive. He might have got beaten once in awhile and suffered a few cuts and bruises. But Tristan had both of his parents beating him and it wasn't once in awhile, it was everyday. Seto's wounds healed over the years and left only one scar that was barely visible on his neck; but Tristan's wounds were going to take a long time to heal; outside and inside; he was going to be scarred for life.  
  
"Tristan, you okay?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking..." Tristan mumbled.  
  
Seto walked over to Tristan and embraced him from behind; he knew that what Tristan needed now was love and comfort.  
  
Tristan turned in the embrace and let his head fall onto Seto's shoulder.  
  
"It hurts me Seto, it really hurts..." Tristan whispered.  
  
"I know..." Seto whispered.  
  
Seto walked Tristan over to the bed and he sat both himself and Tristan down. He held Tristan in his arms whispering words of comfort to him. Tristan had tears rushing down his cheeks; Seto kissed them away.  
  
"Thank you Seto..." Tristan said.  
  
"You're welcome..." Seto said.  
  
They looked into each others eyes and they drew closer to each other until their lips finally met.  
  
Tristan was so happy; he felt so much love go into the kiss. Seto was just as happy as Tristan; he was always in love with two people, he had one of them now.  
  
Their kiss continued; until the door opened. They broke a part and saw a very shocked Mokuba.  
  
"Seto, I knew you liked Tristan, but I didn't know you liked him that much." Mokuba said.  
  
"Mokuba, get out now!!!" Seto yelled.  
  
Mokuba left the room laughing when he saw his brother blushing.  
  
"I thought you said that Mokuba was at a club meeting." Tristan said.  
  
Seto pulled Tristan closer.  
  
"The club called and said that the meeting was canceled." Seto said.  
  
"I love you Seto..." Tristan said.  
  
"I love you too..." Seto said.  
  
They shared another kiss, this one full of promises of love.  
  
**********  
  
Joey had just arrived at the game shop.  
  
"Hey guys..." He said.  
  
"Hey Joey..." Tea said while everyone waved.  
  
Yugi couldn't hold himself from asking Joey a question that he needed to ask.  
  
"Why did you lie to everyone?!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Yugi, my dad threatened that if I told anyone; he'd come after you guys..." Joey said. "I can't bear to see any of you hurt by my father; there is no telling what he can do."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Grandpa asked a question.  
  
"Where are you staying?" He asked.  
  
Joey explained Mrs. L and everything else.  
  
Everyone was shocked and angry at the end and swore that they would protect Joey; but they don't know what challenges they'll be facing later on.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Poor Tristan, at least he has Seto now.  
  
What will happen later on?  
  
Then next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Meanwhile, the more reviews, the more better the story gets!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to give the readers of this story a 'Thursday Special'. Oh course you'll be getting a new chapter on Saturday or Sunday; but I decided to put out a new chapter today too.  
  
Thank you for the reviews everyone; you know I love you all for them!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
********** Chapter 4 **********  
  
Kenneth was on his way to another house for another deal. Just like Joey, he also had his eye on this one. Nice and tall, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, Joey's best friend; to Kenneth, he'd be a perfect second partner. Just like Joey, he didn't know that he had powers; his parents never told him and he never used them. (Do you know who I'm talking about?)  
  
The limo came to a stop and the door was opened by Drake a minute later.  
  
"The Taylor's..." Kenneth said to himself.  
  
He, Drake, Zeta, and a few other men walked up to the porch of the house and rang the doorbell.  
  
**********  
  
Cleo was on the couch drinking her eighth bottle of beer since she woke up. She never stopped thinking of Tristan since last night. She thought of how much pain she was going to give Tristan if she ever found him. When she told Jason, he barely moved a muscle; he didn't care for him.  
  
Then the doorbell rang, braking Cleo from her thoughts. She got up and staggered over to the door. When she got there, she looked through the peek hole to see a few men she had never seen in her whole entire life. Not really thinking, she opened the door.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor?" One of them said.  
  
"Yes, that's me..." Cleo said.  
  
"Well, we'll like to speak to you about your son." Zeta said.  
  
"What about him, is he dead?" Cleo asked.  
  
"No, he's not..." Zeta said.  
  
"Then what do you want to speak about?" Cleo asked.  
  
"We can't really speak of this outside, can we come in?" Drake asked.  
  
Cleo moved out of the way and let them into the house for their conversation to begin.  
  
**********  
  
Jonathan was on his way to the game shop; he was sure he could find out where Joey was when he got there. Better yet for him, find Joey there.  
  
'What if he told them?' Jonathan asked. 'What could I do without them calling the cops?'  
  
When he got there; he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and went to go look in the window.  
  
'And there is the mutt now...' Jonathan thought as he saw his son. 'Should I go in...?'  
  
He walked away from the window and thought for a moment.  
  
'No, I shouldn't...' He thought. 'I'll just need to find out where he's staying...'  
  
**********  
  
The day of swimming was canceled. Mokuba was disappointed at first, but when one of his friends called to ask him if he could come to the park; he left without even telling Seto. Now Seto was looking for Mokuba.  
  
"Jenkins, have you seen Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, he left a while ago." He said. "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"Oh dear, is everything okay between the two of you?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he's just a little angry for me canceling swimming for this afternoon..." Seto said.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you, Mokuba told me about you and Tristan..." Jenkins said.  
  
Seto blushed, Jenkins laughed.  
  
Jenkins Roberts is the most trusted butler of Seto's. Jenkins is about twenty-five years old now. He looks to Seto and Mokuba like his siblings and will always be there for them. When one was sad, he always found ways to cheer them up. When one was angry, he knew to stay out of there way until they cooled down a bit. When Seto hired Jenkins, he somehow knew that he'd be a perfect worker. Jenkins also knows about Seto's secret, the problem is that Seto doesn't know that he knows. Mokuba didn't even tell him; he just sensed it.  
  
"I should kill Mokuba..." Seto mumbled.  
  
"Please Seto, spare his life..." Tristan said as he entered the kitchen. "He might be a brat, but he's also your family."  
  
Seto pulled Tristan into a kiss; Jenkins looked on smiling, happy to see how happy Seto was.  
  
**********  
  
Joey was just leaving the game shop, but not before promising that he'd come back the next day.  
  
Jonathan kept a close eye on Joey.  
  
"I'm going to get you soon mutt..." Jonathan whispered.  
  
Joey began walking towards Mrs. L's house; totally unaware of being followed by the man that he was supposed to be avoiding.  
  
Jonathan would let Joey walk about half a block away from him each time; then he'd speed up walking catching up to Joey. When Joey turned a corner; he'd start running after Joey, but stopping once he came back into view. For some strange reason, no one seemed to notice Jonathan stalking Joey.  
  
When Joey arrived to the neighborhood that he was staying at; Jonathan didn't go any further, he already knew who Joey was staying with.  
  
'That old hag, Mrs. L...' Jonathan thought. 'She never did find out who shot her son, did she?'  
  
Jonathan turned and headed back home.  
  
'I'll tell Ken about this; maybe he'll deal with getting Joey back.' Jonathan thought.  
  
**********  
  
Kenneth had just finished making the deal with Tristan's parents. The same amount of money he had given to Joey's father, $30 million dollars, and the same terms. When they found Tristan, they were to call him; they wouldn't get the money until he had Tristan.  
  
As Ken got into the limo; his cell phone rang. As soon as he was seated in the limo, he answered his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Ken said.  
  
"Ken, it's Jonathan, I found out where Joey is..." Jonathan said.  
  
"That's good; do you have him with you?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, the person that he's staying with also has powers, I can't deal with her." Jonathan said.  
  
"Tell me the address, I'll go over there and deal with her personally." Ken said.  
  
Jonathan told Ken where the house was.  
  
"Hey, will the money come when you get Joey?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You can trust me, as soon as I have Joey, the money will come; meanwhile, don't lose the check." Ken said.  
  
"Alright, well see you later..." Jonathan said then the phone clicked.  
  
Ken put his phone back into his pocket.  
  
'Now how will I deal with Mrs. Lovely; should I make sure Joey isn't home, or let him witness it?' Ken thought.  
  
**********  
  
Once Joey entered the house, his ankles were greeted by the kitten.  
  
"Hey little guy..." Joey said as he picked up the cat. "Mrs. L, I'm home!!!" Joey hollered.  
  
"Hello Joey, how was your day?" Mrs. L asked.  
  
"It was good..." Joey said. "Mrs. L, you won't mind if I call you Grandma, would you?"  
  
"I will never mind that." She said. "Are you hungry honey?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved..." Joey said.  
  
"Go watch some television; I'll get something cooked up." Mrs. L said.  
  
"Alright, Grandma..." Joey said.  
  
**********  
  
Seto sat on the bed of his room; holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"No, not now, please, not now..." He whispered.  
  
Seto could feel himself letting go. He could feel his fangs forming, he need for blood was rising, and he was scared. He feared that the next person he saw, he was going to hurt; just then the door opened.  
  
"Seto, are you okay?!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
'Oh no, not him!!!!' Seto's mind yelled. 'Just try to keep calm...'  
  
Tristan was at Seto's side quickly, when he tried to touch Seto, he flinched away.  
  
"Don't touch me!!!" Seto snarled. "Go away!!!" Seto kept his face turned away from Tristan.  
  
"Seto, please, tell me what's wrong!!!" Tristan pleaded.  
  
Just then Jenkins came into the room.  
  
"Tristan, Seto needs to be left alone right now..." Jenkins said trying to pull Tristan out of the room.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here until I find out what's wrong with Seto!!!" Tristan yelled as he pulled himself out of Jenkins's grasp.  
  
Seto lost it; he jumped from the bed and tackled Jenkins to the floor; Tristan was yelling at what he saw.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Seto, calm down, try to control yourself!!!" Jenkins yelled between grunts.  
  
Seto wanted a clearing of Jenkins' neck.  
  
"Blood, blood now...!" Seto cried crazily.  
  
Jenkins had no choice; he transformed into a vampire too.  
  
When Seto saw this; he immediately jumped off of him.  
  
Tristan staggered away from them and fell onto Seto's bed.  
  
Jenkins stood up and looked at Seto.  
  
"You need to learn how to control your blood urges, you know that?" Jenkins asked. "Come with me!!!" He grabbed Seto's wrist and led him to his room; leaving a very shocked Tristan behind.  
  
When they got to the room; Jenkins sat Seto at his bed and he went into his closet.  
  
"What am I here for?" Seto asked.  
  
"This..." Was all Jenkins said as he tossed Seto little bags of blood?  
  
"Where did you get these?!!!" Seto yelled.  
  
"For me to know and for you to never find out..." Jenkins said.  
  
Seto said nothing else as he bit down into the bags drinking the blood; he had never had a blood rush like that. His main concern was Tristan; what can he say to his lover?  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Will Ken ever get the angels?  
  
How will Seto explain everything to Tristan?  
  
Send me reviews and you'll get your answer!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I hope the readers of the story enjoyed 'Thursday's Special'. For those who reviewed that chapter, thank you!!!  
  
Well, the next chapter is here!  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
********** Chapter 5 **********  
  
Mokuba had just gotten home. He had a rough game of soccer with his friends and suffered a few cuts and scrapes.  
  
"Seto I'm home!!!" Mokuba called; he knew by now that Jenkins had told Seto about him leaving.  
  
Mokuba limped up the stairs; he was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep for awhile.  
  
When he came to his brother's room and opened the door; he saw Tristan jump off the bed and run into the bathroom.  
  
"Tristan, are you okay?" Mokuba asked a little confused over Tristan's reaction to his arrival.  
  
"Stay the fuck away!!!" Tristan yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Tristan, what's wrong?!!!" Mokuba yelled, very surprised that Tristan had cursed at him.  
  
"You're a vampire just like your brother; stay away!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
'Oh no, Seto cracked...!' Mokuba thought.  
  
"I'm not a vampire Tristan!!!" Mokuba yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!!!"  
  
The bathroom door opened a little and Tristan peeked out. He knew Mokuba well; he knew that Mokuba would never break a promise.  
  
"C'mon out of there Tristan, I'll explain everything..." Mokuba said.  
  
Tristan slowly exited the restroom slowly and walked towards Mokuba.  
  
"How did Seto become a vampire?" Tristan asked.  
  
Mokuba signaled for Tristan to sit on the bed, he sat down next to him.  
  
"He was pretty much born like that I guess; he didn't change until five years ago..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Where did he change?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Right in the middle of a dinner party." Mokuba said. "Luckily, no one noticed but me and I rushed out with Seto."  
  
"What did he do?" Tristan asked.  
  
"He said that he'd be back in awhile." Mokuba said. "So I just guessed that he went around town looking for blood to drink. When he came back; he was back to normal. But the following morning, there were a few news reports on a few criminals found dead."  
  
"Did Seto..." Tristan began.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Does this happen often?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Not really, what happened?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well, when I found him, he looked like he was in pain; he was grabbing onto his stomach and lying in bed." Tristan said. "When I got close to him, he started snarling at me..."  
  
"That doesn't happen much, but when it does, he seriously needs blood." Mokuba said. "That's what I call a 'blood craving'."  
  
"Seto seemed surprised when Jenkins turned into a vampire." Tristan said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Didn't you know that Jenkins's a vampire?" Tristan asked.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened as he shook his head.  
  
**********  
  
Right now it was dinnertime at Mrs. L's house; but she didn't cook; she ordered takeout.  
  
"When will the food get here?" Joey asked.  
  
"You need to learn patience honey..." Mrs. L said. "Besides, I'm praying that the pizza gets here late; remember, if it takes thirty minutes to get here, it's free."  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang; Mrs. L looked at her watch.  
  
"Rats, and it was almost!!!" She whined as she got up.  
  
She went to the door and paid for the pizza; then came back with two boxes of large pizzas.  
  
"Wow..." Joey said.  
  
"I figured that we eat some tonight and save some for tomorrow." Mrs. L said.  
  
"Alright!!!" Joey agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi and Yami sat down in the living room of there home.  
  
"Yami, there is something different about both Joey and Tristan..." Yugi said.  
  
"You sensed it, did you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried, they don't know what's happening to them, and neither do we." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, but they'll learn soon..." Yami said.  
  
"Do you think their going to be safe?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, I don't, I know something bad is going to happen..." Yami said.  
  
"Do you think something bad happened to Tristan, we haven't seen him in a few days?" Yugi said.  
  
"Why don't you call him and check it out?" Yami asked.  
  
"Alright..." Yugi said as he went to the nearest phone.  
  
**********  
  
Tristan's cell phone rang when he was about to go down stairs. He turned it on and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Tristan said.  
  
"Hey Tristan, its Yugi." Yugi said.  
  
"Hey Yug, I haven't seen you in awhile..." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, I was beginning to worry." Yugi said. "Tristan, is everything okay?"  
  
Tristan right then and there told Yugi everything about his parents.  
  
"Oh god Tristan, I'm so glad you're staying with Seto!" Yugi said.  
  
"I'm glad too..." Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan, I have to tell you something about Joey." Yugi said.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi told Tristan everything Joey had told him.  
  
"Oh man, I never thought..." Tristan said.  
  
"None of us thought right." Yugi said.  
  
Their conversation went on for a little longer; Tristan told Yugi about Seto and him, Yugi was so surprised, he didn't really know what to say for a moment; then they both said their byes. Tristan promised that he would visit the game shop the following day.  
  
*********  
  
It's now morning in the Kaiba mansion again.  
  
Seto quietly sneaked into Tristan's room and opened the window covers.  
  
"Seto!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Seto smiled when he saw Tristan pull the covers over his head.  
  
"Morning Tristan..." Seto said as he went to go sit on the bed.  
  
When Tristan felt the bed shake and he knew it wasn't him, he felt a little uncomfortable having Seto so close to him, after everything that happened the previous day, he didn't really know if he could still trust Seto.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!!!" Tristan yelled as he pulled the covers off of his head.  
  
"I was going to tell you, but not so soon..." Seto said.  
  
"Why? Didn't you trust me when we first got together?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I wanted to be sure I could." Seto said.  
  
"Well, I'll promise that I won't tell anyone about your secret, if you promise me something..." Tristan said.  
  
"Okay, and that promise will be...?" Seto asked.  
  
"That you'll love me forever." Tristan said.  
  
"Even if I didn't promise, I will always love you..." Seto said as he pulled Tristan onto his lap.  
  
The kiss that they shared promised that they'll be together forever.  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. L went to Joey's room to go wake him up. When she entered the bedroom, she smiled at the sight Joey. He was sleeping peacefully under the covers; Mrs. L almost felt sorry that she had to wake up Joey, almost...  
  
Mrs. L brought a whistle up to her lips and blew as hard as she could; the sound was so loud, Joey jumped out of bed falling onto the floor.  
  
Mrs. L was laughing so hard, her face turned blue.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny..." Joey mumbled as he stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey, but I wanted to see how you would react!!!" Mrs. L laughed.  
  
After her laughing fit, she and Joey went downstairs to where breakfast was already cooked.  
  
As they eat, Mrs. L asked started a conversation.  
  
"Are you going out today?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I promised Yugi I'd come back..." Joey said.  
  
They spoke all through breakfast and Joey went up stairs to get ready. Mrs. L looked on as Joey went up.  
  
'I have to tell him soon...' She thought.  
  
**********  
  
Tristan and Seto walked hand in hand to the game shop. Tristan asked Seto if he would like to come with him, Seto agreed to come.  
  
"When are you going to tell the others about us?" Seto asked.  
  
"I already told Yugi, he must've told the others already..." Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan, I have to tell you something now..." Seto said.  
  
Tristan looked at Seto.  
  
"What is it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You're not the only one I love." Seto said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Who is Seto talking about?  
  
How will Tristan react?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you answers!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews!!!  
  
Now onto the sixth chapter!!!  
  
I hope you like!  
  
********** Chapter 6 **********  
  
Tristan already knew who Seto was in love with. Before he and Seto got together, he always thought that Seto had feelings for that one person only; until yesterday...  
  
"I know Seto..." Tristan said. "It's Joey..."  
  
Seto was a little surprised.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
  
"I could tell that you loved him ever since after Battle City..." Tristan said. "He's one of the very reasons you became friends with all of us. I love him too; I bet I love him even more than you..."  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
"Can you tell me a few things about Joey that I don't know?" Seto asked.  
  
Tristan explained what Yugi had told him about Joey the previous night.  
  
Seto was shocked; the two people he loved had abusive parents.  
  
Before they knew it, they were at the game shop.  
  
When they entered; everyone stared.  
  
'Looks like Yugi told everyone...' Seto and Tristan thought.  
  
"Hey guys..." Tea said.  
  
"Hello how is everyone?" Tristan asked.  
  
Everyone said fine; and after a few minutes, they were settled in waiting for Joey.  
  
**********  
  
Joey was about to exit the house when Mrs. L called his name.  
  
"Joey, can you please be back here before five?" Mrs. L asked.  
  
"I will, I promise..." Joey said.  
  
Mrs. L gave Joey a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you Joey..." She said.  
  
"I love you too, Grandma..." Joey said, he gave Mrs. L one last kiss on her cheek and headed out to the game shop.  
  
'This may be the last day I live Joey, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about your true self.' Mrs. L thought.  
  
She watched Joey go down the street until he turned the corner.  
  
'I'll miss you my boy...' She thought as she closed the door.  
  
Last night, she had a premonition dream; in the dream she saw herself dying, but she didn't know when or what caused her death.  
  
**********  
  
Kenneth watched as Joey left for the game shop.  
  
'Soon you and Tristan will be mine...' Kenneth thought. 'But first, I've got to take care of someone...'  
  
**********  
  
Joey had just entered the game shop.  
  
"Hey, everyone..." Joey said, and then his eyes landed on Seto and Tristan.  
  
"Hi Joey..." Everyone said.  
  
"Hey you two haven't seen you in awhile..." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, well, we've been busy..." Tristan said.  
  
Joey smiled and sat down next to Yugi.  
  
They spoke about a few things, like Tristan's abuse, Joey's abuse; where they were staying and if everything's okay; and last but not least, Seto and Tristan's relationship. Joey was shocked; the two people he loved were together; little that he knew, they were in love with him.  
  
After awhile, Seto asked if the group wanted to go out for awhile; he was getting bored at the game shop. When everyone obliged, Seto called for a limo, and called Mokuba to see if he wanted to join them. Yugi told Grandpa were he was going and told him that he might be out all day. About twenty minutes later, a limo pulled up in front of the shop and Mokuba hoped out.  
  
"C'mon, let's go; I want to go to the movies!!!" Mokuba said.  
  
Everyone piled into the limo and was off to the movies.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice this, but where are Ryou, Bakura, and Duke?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh, Ryou and Bakura went to go visit America to go see Ryou's aunt; they don't come back for another two days." Yugi said. "And Duke went out of town for a few days to do some kind of business."  
  
"I thought all of Ryou's family lived in England..." Mokuba said.  
  
"That's what we thought, until he told us that like two months ago..." Tea said.  
  
For the rest of the ride, the gang talked about what movies they wanted to see, and what else could they do after the movies.  
  
**********  
  
Ryou and Bakura were on there way to the game shop. They were back two days earlier than expected. Something happened in Egypt that needed his father's help; so he went to Egypt and sent his son and his lover home.  
  
"What do you think happened while we were gone?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hopefully someone died..." Bakura said.  
  
"Bakura, quit being so sour..." Ryou asked knowing that Bakura was joking.  
  
"Well, it's been only two months, not much could have changed." Bakura said.  
  
They finally arrived at the shop. When they entered it, they expected to see everyone inside, but when they went in, they saw only Grandpa. When Grandpa heard the door open, he was expecting to see a customer; not see Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"Hello you two, I was expecting to see you in two days, what brings you back so early?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Hello, my father had another job to do in Egypt..." Ryou said. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They went to the movies with Seto." Grandpa said. "They should be there already..."  
  
"Thank you for telling me, have a nice day!" Ryou said as he and Bakura left the store.  
  
**********  
  
The gang had just gotten to the movies, when they saw two people running up to them.  
  
"Ryou, Bakura, what are you two doing back so early?!!!" Joey asked.  
  
"My...dad..." Ryou panted.  
  
"His dad had a trip in Egypt to go to, when he went to Egypt, he sent us back home." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Joey said. "Well, we were just about to go in, want to come?"  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura and Ryou said.  
  
They went in, Seto bought everyone treats and they went to go see the movie 'Men in Black 3'. (Obviously a made up movie now; but hopefully, there will be a third movie.)  
  
**********  
  
After the movie; the group decided to walk out the rest of the day, go to the park, the arcade, the video store, then they went to the amusement park.  
  
Seto volunteered to buy everyone tickets, and told them that if they needed more, let him know. (What in the world did I do to Seto?!!!)  
  
They all went their separate ways in groups, Mokuba was with Tea; Bakura was with Ryou; Yami was with Yugi; and Joey was with Seto and Tristan. (This can get interesting!!!)  
  
**********  
  
Mokuba dragged Tea to the gun booth. After she agreed to take care of Mokuba, she almost regretted it. Right now, Mokuba was had shot enough bottles down to win a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards; but Mokuba wanted the set of twenty packs, so it was going to take him awhile. (Why would Mokuba want more cards when he already has so many?)  
  
Tea was looking around the place when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
"Hey Tea, how are you doing?" The voice said.  
  
"Mai?! What are you doing here?!!!" Tea exclaimed; the last time Tea saw Mai was before she went to China for another tournament.  
  
"After I won second place in China, I thought I'd come back here and see how everyone's doing." Mai said.  
  
"Well, as you can see I'm doing fine like everyone else... except..." Tea stopped.  
  
"Except?" Mai asked.  
  
Tea explained about Tristan and Joey's abuse and about Seto and Tristan's relationship.  
  
"Oh my..." Mai said. "I would have never thought; but I'm happy for the both of them finding safety. But what happens when you guys have to deal with their parents?"  
  
"That's what we're worrying about..." Tea said. "We just hope that we can keep them safe."  
  
"Yes!!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"You're babysitting?" Mai asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah..." She said.  
  
"I'll help you." Mai said.  
  
"Thank you..." Tea said.  
  
Mokuba walked up to the both of them with a few things in his arms.  
  
"Hey Mai, welcome back..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, and thank you..." Mai said.  
  
"These are for you two..." Mokuba said as he handed both Mai and Tea stuffed animals.  
  
Tea got a white angel bear beanie baby; Mai got a brown angel bear beanie baby; they both loved them.  
  
"Thank you Mokie..." They coursed and they both bent down and gave Mokuba a kiss on each cheek.  
  
Mokuba turned a shade of red.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Where do you want to go next?" Tea asked.  
  
"The bumper cars!!!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Alright, let's go..." Mai said.  
  
And they were off.  
  
**********  
  
Ryou was walking hand in hand with Bakura.  
  
They didn't really do anything, they just walked around really.  
  
"Do you want to be here?" Ryou asked Bakura.  
  
"No, I just came because you came..." Bakura said.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the park; I just want to have some quiet time with you..." Ryou said.  
  
"Alright..." Bakura agreed.  
  
Ryou called everyone on his cell phone and told then they he and Bakura would be at the park; he agreed to come back to the park at four-thirty.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What's going to happen?  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
Will it just be a normal day like it had been so far?  
  
Send us reviews and I'll give you the answers!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews; you all have earned to see the next chapter!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
********** Chapter 7 **********  
  
Yugi had dragged Yami onto every rollercoaster and fast ride in the park; he didn't mind, but his legs were growing tired and he was hungry. But he decided to wait after Yugi was done with all of the fast rides before he ate anything.  
  
"Yugi, I think we went onto every ride you wanted to go to." Yami said.  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked.  
  
He looked at the map he had gotten at the park's entrance, and he saw that Yami was right.  
  
"Alright, are you hungry?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, let's find the nearest food stand and just take it easy..." Yami said.  
  
"Okay..." Yugi said.  
  
Yami held Yugi's hand in his own as they went in search for food.  
  
**********  
  
Joey was just as energetic as Yugi; he dragged both Seto and Tristan onto all of the fast rides. Seto started to mind a little, he was still dizzy after a fifteen minute break.  
  
"You okay?" Joey asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy..." Seto said.  
  
"Well, why don't we all go on a slow ride; like, the Farris wheel?" Tristan asked.  
  
Both Seto and Joey agreed. As they walked there, Joey was ahead of both Seto and Tristan.  
  
"What are you up to?" Seto whispered into Tristan's ear.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Tristan whispered.  
  
"Spillllllllllll..." Seto let the 'L' roll on his tongue as he nipped at Tristan's ear. He got a whimper from Tristan.  
  
"We can tell Joey how we feel on the Farris wheel..." Tristan said; Seto stopped nipping.  
  
"Not a bad idea koi..." Seto said earning a smile from Tristan.  
  
Joey was looking over his shoulder at the two; he'd have to admit, he was feeling a little jealous.  
  
'They look so happy together; I shouldn't ruin it by telling them I love them...' Joey thought. When he saw the wheel, he was slightly relieved and happy; they we're going to have to stop for a few minutes.  
  
"Guys, we're here..." Joey said.  
  
Joey was about to step into line; until Seto grabbed his wrist and went up to the front of the line.  
  
"Wha..." Joey said.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, Joey..." Seto said. "I can do anything I want here as long as it's not illegal..."  
  
Tristan smiled; Joey nodded.  
  
"Next..." The guy controlling the wheel called.  
  
Seto, Tristan, and Joey all got on, and looked down as the ride started. Seto was in between Tristan and Joey.  
  
After about two minutes; the ride came to a stop, and they were at the very top.  
  
"Wow..." Joey whispered.  
  
Seto and Tristan looked out to where Joey was looking; they were just as amazed.  
  
They were looking of all of the city, they saw Kaiba Corps.; the school; the park; Seto's mansion; absolutely everything; including the school's outside clock that read 4:10.  
  
"Oh man, Seto do you think I can get home before five?!" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll have enough time to get there before five..." Seto said.  
  
Tristan looked at Seto; his look said 'it's time to tell him'.  
  
"Joey...?" Tristan said. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
Joey looked at Tristan with wide eyes.  
  
"Not really..." He whispered.  
  
Seto looked into his eyes and put his hand underneath Joey's chin and tilted his head up, then slowly and softly press his lips to Joey's.  
  
Joey's eyes widened when Seto kissed him. He had kissed Mai before, but he didn't feel anything. But, that kiss Seto was giving him was amazing. He didn't know how to explain it at all; all he knew was that he never wanted it to end. But sadly, there is a little thing that everyone needs in order to live on earth, a little thing called...air.  
  
Seto pulled away from Joey panting slightly. When Tristan saw that Joey had caught his breath; he reached over and kissed Joey. Once again, Joey's eyes widened; in one day, he had the two people he was in love with kiss him. The kiss that Tristan had given him felt exactly like Seto's; but when they needed air, they pulled away.  
  
"Joey, we love you..." Seto said.  
  
Joey looked at them as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"I love you guys too..." Joey said.  
  
Just then, the wheel started up again. They got off when it was their turn. When they were on the ground; Seto linked arms with both Tristan and Joey as they walked off to find the rest of the gang.  
  
**********  
  
Kenneth was in his mansion. He was thinking of the best way to murder Mrs. L. There was a score he had to settle with her. For years Ken had battled with Mrs. L; but she managed to win every time. But now Ken had new powers and he knew that this battle he was going to win; this time he had something to fight for. The last time he faced Mrs. L was when Harry was six; Ken had kidnapped him and Mrs. L fought him to the bitter end. She damn near killed Ken; but he lived...  
  
Ken was now chanting a spell so he could teleport himself into Mrs. L's house; he wanted his little 'visit' to be a 'surprise'.  
  
'You're going to die you old bagged hag...' Kenneth thought as he continued his chant.  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. L looked at the clock on the wall of her room; it read, 4:30.  
  
'Maybe he might not make it home before five...' Mrs. L thought.  
  
Then she sensed a surge of dark energy inside her house.  
  
"Who there?!!!" She called.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lovely; it's just me..." Ken said as here appeared.  
  
"It can't be...I killed you...!" Mrs. L hissed.  
  
"That's what you think, but I lived, and now is your time to die..." Ken said, he started to glow with a black aurora.  
  
Mrs. L backed away as Ken began his transformation; the black aurora grew bigger around him; on top of his head, he sprouted horns; his eyes were glowing red; his hands started to grow claws; and his hair reached down to his waist. He had morphed into his demon form.  
  
Mrs. L began her transformation also; her clothing changed into a white robe with golden trimmings; then she began to morph into another form, a younger version of herself, into a teenage form. In this form her white hair turned jet black; her blue eyes glowed with a light; and she had angel wings that sprouted out of her back; then a white aurora ignited around her.  
  
"You'll never win!!!" Lovely hissed. (Mrs. L's full name is Lovely Lovely; I know extremely lame, but I couldn't think of anything better; hopefully I'll change the name!!!)  
  
"Oh, but I already have!!!" Ken yelled.  
  
Just then dark chains wrapped around Lovely; she tried to break them with her powers, but they were unbreakable. Ken made his way toward Lovely and made a sword appear in his hand.  
  
Lovely was still struggling trying to break the chains, then out of nowhere, the kitten jumped and pounced onto Ken's face. Ken yelled at the cat scratched him, the cat was just clawing away, not letting go of Ken. Ken grabbed the cat and tossed it off somewhere around the room. Lovely almost had the chains off, but Ken made them tighten.  
  
"No one or thing is going to stop me from getting those boys!!!" Ken yelled. He pressed his sword against Lovely's neck. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this...!" He snarled.  
  
"Even if you kill me; you won't win the war..." Lovely said.  
  
Ken's eyes changed a shade darker, he pressed the sword harder against Lovely's neck and brought it across; the chains disappeared and Lovely fell to the floor with blood flowing out of her wound and absorbing into the carpet. Ken looked down at her smiling.  
  
"You'll never win; Joey and Tristan will defeat you..." Lovely said.  
  
"They will never be powerful enough..." Ken said.  
  
"Yes they will; because they have the only things that you don't have..." Lovely said.  
  
"And what's that...?" Ken asked.  
  
"People who love them..." Lovely said.  
  
"I don't need love to be powerful!!!" Ken roared as he stabbed his sword into Lovely's heart. Lovely let out a shriek of pain and her transformation fell and she was back to her old self.  
  
Ken looked at her with a crazed smirk on his face, then he turned and disappeared. Mrs. L was left alone to die.  
  
"Joey, I'll always be with you..." Mrs. L whispered as her eyes closed as her life slipped away.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone was rounded up at the limo; including Mai. They were all getting in, when Joey heard a voice ring in his head.  
  
'Joey, I'll always be with you...' The voice said.  
  
"Mrs. L...?" Joey wondered.  
  
"What did you say Joey?" Seto asked as he looked at Joey; he saw Joey sort of zone out and whisper something.  
  
"Nothing; Seto we have to get there ASAP!" Joey said.  
  
Seto and Tristan looked at Joey; they could tell he was worried about something.  
  
Once they were in the limo, it sped off towards Mrs. L's house.  
  
**********  
  
Jonathan was about to go to sleep; when the phone rang. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello...?" Jonathan said.  
  
"I took care of Mrs. L." Ken said. "You're very close to getting your money..." The he hung up.  
  
"Hello...hello..." Jonathan said, then he hung up. "I don't even want to know what he did..."  
  
Jonathan went upstairs and went to bed.  
  
**********  
  
Grandpa was in the shop fixing things up, when he heard the door open and close. He turned around to see who came in, but he saw no one.  
  
"Someone must have opened the door, but didn't come in..." Grandpa said to himself.  
  
Then some of the things he was putting on the shelf floated up into the air.  
  
"What the...?!!!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
The items flew up onto the shelves themselves; everything around the shop was starting rearrange, things were cleaning by themselves and everything else was going crazy.  
  
All that time Grandpa stood there frozen; not knowing what to do.  
  
Then everything stopped and everything was spotless; all the stuff that Grandpa had to do around the store was going to take hours. But what ever happened in there to do all of that only took a matter of minutes.  
  
Grandpa slowly walked around the store, looking at everything around him, then something caught his eyes; two gold necklace lockets hanging off a doorknob. He walked over to them and picked them up.  
  
He looked at them closely; they were plain heart lockets with a crystal on each of them and names engraved into the lockets. One had the name Tristan; and the other had the name Joey.  
  
'How did these get here and why do they belong to Tristan and Joey?' Grandpa thought.  
  
"Please give them to the boys, and please help take care of them!!!" A voice said somewhere around the store.  
  
"W-Who's there?!!!" Grandpa stuttered.  
  
There was a glowing in the middle of the store and someone who looked like Joey with blue eyes appeared in the middle of the store.  
  
"H-Harry...?!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Yes it's me, please Mr. Moto, give these lockets to Tristan and Joey; they need these lockets." Harry said.  
  
"Okay..." Grandpa said. "Will you be coming back soon?"  
  
"Yes I will, but meanwhile please give the lockets to the boys..." Harry said. Then he disappeared.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What will happen?  
  
Why does Grandpa have to give the boys those lockets?  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
Send in reviews and I'll give you the answers!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!!! Thank you to those who sent in reviews; even though I got only two for the last chapter. I might be a little greedy; but if more reviews don't come in; I delete my story, so please, more reviews.  
  
Meanwhile, read the next chapter; hope you enjoy!!!  
  
********** Chapter 8 **********  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the house; everyone, except for the driver piled out. They all went up the porch steps and Joey opened the door.  
  
Once Joey and the others went inside, a cold freezing feeling came over Joey; he looked around and saw that the lights weren't on; Mrs. L always had the lights on at that time, he gave a small shudder.  
  
"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi asked when he saw Joey shudder; he took off his shoes at the door like everyone had just done.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit cold..." Joey said.  
  
"What are you talking about; it's too warm in here to be cold..." Mokuba said.  
  
Everyone continued to walk, until a loud screeching sound came out of nowhere. Everyone screamed, they had no idea what that was.  
  
"Oh god..." Joey said, he bent down and picked up something. "It's Mrs. L's kitten..."  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I must have stepped on its tail..." Seto murmured.  
  
"Someone look for a switch, it's getting darker in here!!!" Mai hissed.  
  
Tristan felt around for a switch; when he found one he flicked it on.  
  
"Is that better?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Much better..." Ryou said answering for everyone.  
  
Everyone looked around the place, they checked the kitchen, the living room, the back yard; no sign of Mrs. Lovely.  
  
"Maybe we should check upstairs..." Joey said. The kitten jumped out of Joey's arms and dashed upstairs.  
  
"What's up with the cat?" Tristan asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Joey mumbled as he ran up the stairs; everyone followed.  
  
When Joey reached the top stair; he saw the kitten go into Mrs. L's room.  
  
Slowly Joey walked towards it.  
  
"Hello? Grandma, I'm home!!!" Joey called. "Are you in there?!"  
  
Seto and Tristan were beside Joey and the others were right behind them.  
  
Joey reached the door to Mrs. L's room; the lights weren't on, so everything was too dark to see.  
  
"The only light Mrs. L has in here is her lamp and that's on her nightstand..." Joey said. He stepped into the room and went in search of her lamp.  
  
As he was walking; he felt something wet come through his socks.  
  
'What's that?' Joey thought. He nearly stumbled onto the bed, when he felt the nightstand he felt the lamp then flicked the light on.  
  
Joey looked to where he felt the wetness on the floor, then his eyes widened and tears welled up in his eyes. Everyone at the door couldn't speak.  
  
"M-Mrs. L..." Joey whispered as he dropped to his knees. "Oh no...please...you can't leave me..."  
  
Joey began to bawl; Tristan rushed over to him and tried to get him away from the body, but Joey kicked him.  
  
"NO!!! I can't leave her!!!" Joey screamed  
  
"Joey, she's gone, we have to leave her!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"NO!!! I won't!!! This is my fault!!!" Joey shrieked.  
  
Seto put his cell phone back into his pocket and stormed into the room.  
  
"Joey, we've got to get out of this room now, we have to leave this for the police!" Seto said.  
  
"NO!!!" Joey screamed.  
  
Seto picked up Joey against his own will.  
  
"We have to go!!!" Seto snarled.  
  
"Seto, calm down..." Mokuba said; he feared that his brother was going to change into vampire form.  
  
Joey was trying to struggle out of Seto's grasp as Seto stormed out of the room with him in his arms.  
  
When they got downstairs; police busted down the door and paramedics rushed in.  
  
"Upstairs!!!" Seto yelled.  
  
The police and paramedics stormed up the stairs.  
  
Joey started to bawl in Seto arms.  
  
"Please Seto, let me go!!!" He sobbed.  
  
"No Joey, I'm not letting you go back up there..." Seto whispered.  
  
Tristan went over to them and stroked Joey hair.  
  
"Shhh, Joey everything will be alright..." Tristan whispered.  
  
"Nothing will ever be okay..." Joey mumbled.  
  
Everyone heard the kitten give a startled howl and come running down the stairs and jumped into Joey's arms.  
  
"Can we keep him Seto?" Joey asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, we can." Seto said  
  
Everyone put their shoes back on and headed for the limo; each of them was dropped off home.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm this much closer to getting Tristan and Joey." Ken said to himself.  
  
He poured himself another glass of fine champagne. He was celebrating the victory he won over Lovely. But he had a bit to worry about; like his two main bodyguards.  
  
'I need to strengthen that spell on them...' Ken thought as he sipped on the champagne.  
  
Zeta and Drake were really angels, but they couldn't remember because of the spell Ken had cast over them. They weren't powerful; well, that's what Ken thought. Ken put a curse on them to make them look older than they really are; they looked like full-grown grownups, but really they are no older than the people he were after. The only way the curse can be broken is if they break the spell; only then will they change back into their true forms or remember something from their pasts.  
  
**********  
  
Seto and Tristan had taken Joey upstairs to a spare bedroom. Joey had fallen asleep during the car ride home. Tristan opened the room door and Seto stepped into the room and put Joey to rest. They both gave Joey a kiss on the forehead and let the kitten sleep beside him, and then they quietly walked out of the room.  
  
They both went to go check on Mokuba. When they opened his room door, they saw him sound asleep in bed. They left him to sleep and headed downstairs to the living room where they both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Poor Joey..." Seto whispered. "I never saw him like that..."  
  
"Me neither..." Tristan whispered. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Seto, Tristan, are you two okay?" A voice rang in.  
  
They both turned and saw a worried looking Jenkins.  
  
"Not really..." Seto said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jenkins asked.  
  
Both Seto and Tristan explained what had happened at Mrs. L's house.  
  
"Oh my..." Jenkins said. "That's just awful..."  
  
"Joey seemed to be really close to Mrs. L." Seto said. "I don't think he's going to be okay for awhile."  
  
Tristan nodded in agreement.  
  
**********  
  
Mr. Moto had just heard the news about Mrs. L.  
  
"My god, I hope Joey will be okay..." Grandpa said.  
  
"We hope so too..." Yami said.  
  
"I never saw Joey like that before..." Yugi whispered. "He was scared and angry before, but never like that..."  
  
"He loved Mrs. L dearly Yugi..." Yami said. "She gave him shelter and love when he needed to stay away from his father."  
  
"I know..." Yugi said. "But now that Mrs. L is gone, what will happen to him now? I know Seto will take care of him; but what about his feelings?"  
  
"That's one thing that will take a long time to heal..." Yami said.  
  
**********  
  
Duke was now watching T.V. after a long day of work in the new town. He opened his second shop and it was starting to become a success. He planned to go back to Domino in a few days. As he was thinking of what he could do the next day, the phone rang. He reached over for it.  
  
"Hello, Duke Devilin here." Duke said.  
  
"Hello Duke, it's me Tea..." The voice said.  
  
"Hey Tea, how are you doing?" Duke asked.  
  
"Not so good..." Tea said.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Duke asked.  
  
"One of Joey's friend's was found dead today, and the gang was the first one's to discover the body." Tea said.  
  
Duke was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Where did you find the body?" Duke asked.  
  
Tea explained everything that happened; including Joey's and Tristan's abuse. (She didn't tell Duke about Seto and Tristan's relationship; everyone is still oblivious to Joey joining them.)  
  
"Oh man, that's just awful..." Duke said. "I hope the police will find who ever did this to Mrs. L. Also I hope that the police will be able bust Joey's and Tristan's parents." Duke said.  
  
"I hope so too, for their sake..." Tea said. Just then Tea's mother called her from downstairs for dinner. "Sorry Duke, but I've got to go."  
  
"Okay, see you later..." Duke said. Then they both hung up.  
  
Duke lay in bed for a few moments thinking of Joey and Tristan and how they could keep something like that a secret from the gang.  
  
'I hope everything will be alright when I come back...' Duke thought before he drifted to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Mr. Moto was just getting into bed; he was still thinking of the lockets and Joey's friend's death.  
  
'I haven't seen Lovely in so many years; now, she's gone...' Mr. M thought.  
  
He knew Mrs. L ever since college. He looked to her as if she was a sister, and she looked to him as if he was her brother. They kept contact after college and then Solomon found out that Lovely was going to get married, he was the best man at her wedding. A few years later, she gave birth to Harry, making him the godfather. After that Solomon got married, making Lovely the bridesmaid. A year, Solomon's wife gave birth to Yugi's mother, Silvia, making Lovely the godmother.  
  
Over those years, everything was fine between all of them; sadly over those years, Solomon's wife died, and Lovely's husband died. Their children went to college and went their separate ways. Harry returned to his hometown, Silvia got married without anyone knowing and gave birth to Yugi. She came back to town years later, divorced, single mother, broke; Solomon took in his daughter and grandson. In a year, tragedy would strike again; Silvia had cancer and died in her sleep one night; leaving Solomon to raise Yugi from the age of five.  
  
Shortly after that time, Harry died from the gang shooting. Solomon and Lovely lost contact. Yugi slowly began to forget about them as he grew; Solomon wondered if he should speak to Lovely, but never got the courage to do so. Now he laid in bed hating himself for never speaking to Lovely for all those years; now she was gone and he'll never get to say good bye to her.  
  
"I miss you Lovely..." Solomon whispered.  
  
"I missed you too..." A voice whispered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What or who was speaking?  
  
Was the voice in Solomon's mind?  
  
Send in reviews and the answer will come!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry!!! I had major writers block on this story, but I finally came up with a new chapter! I'm taking a slightly new track from what I originally started with; I hope you'll like it. I'll try my best to come up with new ideas sooner; it's been like forever since I last updated this story!!! I'm so sorry!

Now on with it!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

Solomon jumped sitting up on his bed.

"Who's there?!!!" He whispered, he didn't want to yell and wake up Yugi and Yami.

An orb came out of thin air and took human form. It went into the form of teenage Lovely.

"Lovely, is that really you?" Solomon asked, he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, it's me…" Lovely said.

"But, it can't be, you're a teenager…" Solomon said.

Lovely smiled, then she changed back to her true form.

"Is this better?" She asked.

"Yes, it is…" Solomon said.

"I have to tell you something Solomon." Lovely said.

"Then sit down and tell me." Solomon said.

Lovely walked over to Solomon and sat down next to him.

"I was an angel all my life…" Lovely said.

"I already know that…" Solomon said.

"No, I mean a real angel…" Lovely said. "When I was born, I was given a rare power that is very rare around earth."

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked.

"This power grows for a long time within people, when the power is ready to ignite, those people who have the power turn into living angels." Lovely said. "When those people are children, they normally show a little of their powers."

"How?" Solomon asked now that he was starting to understand.

"Some people have the ability to read other peoples minds; some have healing powers; some have the ability to move things with their minds; and some don't show any signs at all until they are ready to ignite." Lovely said.

When Solomon heard this, he started thinking of Yugi and Yami.

"Remember Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Yes I do, I can never forget about little Yugi…" Lovely said. "And yes, there is a possibility that Yugi can be an angel…"

Solomon grew worried.

"Who killed you?" Solomon asked.

"The person who killed me is a demon named Kenneth." Lovely said. "We had years of battles and in the one that took place today, he finally beat me…"

"Will he be a threat to Yugi, Tristan, and Joey?" Solomon asked.

"He might be for Yugi; but he'll be a definite threat to Joey and Tristan and a few other people." Lovely said. "Kenneth collects angels; he'll do anything to get them. He'll use them for whatever he needed them for and then kill them."

"What can we do to protect them?" Solomon asked.

"For now, you keep an eye out for the boys acting strangely." Lovely said.

"Alright…" Solomon said.

"Do you still have those lockets?" Lovely asked.

"Yes, what are they for and why do I have to give those things to the boys?" Solomon asked.

"The lockets have a source of power that can control the powers of the boys." Lovely said. "May I see them?"

Solomon reached under his pillow and took the lockets out from under it and hand them to Lovely.

When Lovely had them, she put them to the palm of her hands and her hands began to glow. The light was a soft glow, a moment later, she opened her hands and Solomon saw that the lockets had changed into golden keys. At the top of both keys, there was a heart shape and in the middle were crystals.

"Please Solomon; give these to the boys…" Lovely said. "They will need them when the time comes."

Solomon took the keys and looked at Lovely.

"Lovely, when will you come back?" Solomon asked.

"Soon, I'll come back soon." Lovely said as she disappeared.

Solomon looked at the spot that Lovely was just sitting at; he sighed and put the keys back under his pillow.

"By the time all of this is over, I'll be officially too old." He murmured as he settled himself back into bed.

For a few moments, he couldn't sleep, then slowly, unknowingly, sleep captured him.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven…

Lovely had just returned, but she was immediately called to meet her son. She rushed over to the little park, where she saw her son sitting on a swing.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked.

"Mother, I found out something about the Kaiba brothers." Harry said. "They are not what they seem."

"What do you mean honey?" Lovely asked as she sat down on the other swing.

Harry dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a black feather, he handed it over to his mother.

"Oh my god…" Lovely said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ken…

Ken was having a field day, he found more angels for himself to capture; but, he put off on capturing those angels for something even rarer. One of his new sights happened to be Mokuba Kaiba.

"Oh my, just look at him…" Ken said as he sat in his limo as he looked into a sort of black orb. The orb he had was able to let Ken see any person he desired, he just got it about a couple of days ago. "How could I have missed it?"

Ken watched as Mokuba turned in bed in his sleep, clutching a teddy bear.

"Soon, I'll have both him and Seto; also along with Joey and Tristan." Ken said. "With the four of them at my side, I'll be invincible."

* * *

The next morning…

Tristan woke up with a groggy start; he carefully slipped his way out of Seto's arms and sat up. He stretched and yawned and took a glance at the clock. The digital numbers read, 10:45 am. Tristan looked down at Seto and decided it was time for him to get up also.

"Seto, Seto, wake up, it's past 10…" Tristan said as he shook Seto.

Seto's eyes cracked open and he glared at his lover.

"It's Saturday…" Seto said.

"I know that, but we have to go check on Joey." Tristan said.

Seto thought of why he and Tristan had to go check on Joey; then all of yesterday's events washed over him; he started to remember why.

Just as Seto was sitting up, there was a knock at the door. Tristan jumped off the bed and walked toward the door. When he opened it, he saw Joey.

"Joey, come on honey." Tristan said as he took Joey's hand.

Joey stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Morning…" He said sheepishly.

Seto patted the empty spots in bed for his lovers to sit down. The both walked over and jumped onto the bed, onto Seto. Seto let out a surprised yelp when that happened, but he didn't mind when he got good positions of their necks. He began to kiss them both on their necks, making them moan. Soon it was done and Seto settled himself and his lovers into sitting positions.

"How are you feeling Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Hungry." Joey said flatly, there was evidence in his voice saying that he didn't want to talk about yesterday.

"Alright, by now Jenkins should be cooking something." Seto said.

"Have any of you seen my cat?" Joey asked. "When I woke up, I couldn't find him."

"He's somewhere around here." Seto said. "I and Mokuba used to have a cat and it liked to hide a lot."

"What happened to it?" Tristan asked.

"It got hit by a car and we settled its body in Domino's Pet Cemetery." Seto said.

"I want to go look for my cat now to make sure it's inside the house." Joey said as he got off the bed. "You two are helping, rather you like it or not."

Seto and Tristan got out of bed and followed Joey out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yami and Yugi…

Yugi was in the kitchen making breakfast; Yami was in the living room clean up everything; Grandpa, hard to believe to Yami and Yugi, was still asleep.

"Do you think he's okay?" Yami asked as he fixed the pillows on the sofa. "He's always the first to wake up."

"He's probably sad of Lovely's death." Yugi said. "If I remember correctly, they were good friends."

Yami sighed as he looked up at the stairs where Yugi's grandfather would be walking down when he wakes up.

* * *

Meanwhile with Solomon…

Solomon sat down on his bed looking down at the crystal keys that Lovely had given him so he could give them to Joey and Tristan.

"How am I going to give these keys to those boys?" Solomon asked himself; finally, an idea dawned on him.

He smiled and stood up placing the keys back under his pillow, when the boys come to the game shop they will receive their keys.

* * *

To be continued…

What will happen?

Please send me reviews!!!


End file.
